1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for processing booting errors, and more particularly to a method for processing booting errors for a computer having multiple voltage regulator downs (VRDs).
2. Related Art
With the development of information technology, electronic devices based on processors such as various types of computers have already been widely used by enterprises and individuals. When the computer is booted up, multiple VRDs of the computer firstly adjust the power from a power supplier to the voltage required by a hardware device such as the central processing unit (CPU) or the hard disk according to a boot sequence (also known as a boot device sequence), and then provide the voltage for the hardware. Next, the VRDs adjust the power of the power supplier to the voltage required by another hardware device, and then provide the voltage for it according to the boot sequence. However, in the booting procedure, some VRD may output an improper voltage to the corresponding hardware device, causing a booting failure or even burnout of the hardware device.
To avoid the above problems, generally, the voltages outputted during the implementation of the boot sequence are continuously monitored during the booting process, and if an error is detected, the computer is directly rebooted or shut down. However, users for developing or maintaining a computer can only know that the computer has been rebooted or shut down due to an error, but have no idea of the circumstance of the computer where the error occurs. In such a case, the user can neither figure out which VRD or other hardware causes the error, nor perform measurement and analysis based on the status of the error. In other words, when a voltage error occurs during the booting of a computer, it is difficult for the conventional method to monitor, debug or further test.